


[Podfic of] Nothing Like You and I

by knight_tracer



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Lilly never really goes away. Not when Veronica's in trouble.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nothing Like You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Like You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98630) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Length: 02:55  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/%5bVeronica%20Mars%5d%20Nothing%20like%20you%20and%20I.mp3)


End file.
